Raphael
Raphael (ラファエル, Rafaeru) is a recurring angel in the Shin Megami Tensei series. He is one of the four Seraphim archangels in the service of YHVH and is usually seen with Gabriel, Uriel and Michael. History Within the hierarchy of angels from Christian mythology, Raphael is one of the four Seraphim, the highest rank. His name means "One that heals." He is said to be the guardian of the Tree of Life, opposite the Tree of Knowledge in the Garden of Eden. Most of Raphael's exploits take place in the Apocrypha, where he has roles as imprisoner of Azazel (an angel that gets exiled from Heaven for having sex with human females) and guide of Sheol, the Hebrew underworld. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Seraph Race (Boss on the CHAOS and NEUTRAL paths) *Shin Megami Tensei II: Daitenshi Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Seraph Race (Boss when not aligned with Yosuga) *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Seraph Clan *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Light Race (Boss) *Persona 3: Lovers Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Lovers Arcana *Persona 4: Lovers Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Red Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Black Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children White Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Light Version'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei'' Along with Uriel, Gabriel and Michael, Raphael is one of the four major sub-bosses of the last arc of the game-- the seraphims, and one of the most powerfull angels under God's orders that stands guarding the superior part of the Great Cathedral. He appears defending the fourth floor, accusing the protagonist of being "covered in the blood of the righteous" before engaging him in battle in case he's law alligned. This fight, however, is entire optional, as the player can choose to just take the stairs towards the next floor without having to enter Raphael's room. In Law route, he instead joins the protagonist's party, as he is required in order for a triple fusion with Uriel and Gabriel can be performed, resulting in the creation of the "Angel Ring"--a valuable item needed for the final showdown against Asura become available. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Raphael is encountered and fought in Mifunashiro if the Hito-Shura is against the Reason of Yosuga. He is fought along with Gabriel and Uriel. Following his defeat, he can be created by fusing a Dominion with Uriel. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Persona 3: FES'' ''Persona 4'' Gallery File:RaphaelSMT.jpg|Raphael as he appears Shin Megami Tensei File:SMTIIsprite-Raphael.png|Raphael's sprite in Shin Megami Tensei II File:Demi-Raphael.gif|Raphael in DemiKids File:Raphael2.png|Raphael as he appears Persona 3 raphael.JPG|Artwork from Devil Children Red/Black Book. Raphael.GIF|Raphael in Kyuyaku Megami Tensei Raphael.PNG|Sprite of Raphael from Majin Tensei II Raphael 02.PNG|Raphael's sprite in Shin Megami Tensei Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Seraph Race Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Lovers Arcana Category:Daitenshi Clan Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Bosses